I'D TELL YOU, I'M A MASOCHIST
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Karena pada dasarnya Semi Eita memang masuk ke dalam sebuah ketidak wajaran, maka bukan kesalahan kalau si pirang merasa tertarik, bukan? #JohzenjiCaptainDay [Teru/Semi]


**I'D TELL YOU, I'M A MASOCHIST ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

"Ke sini lagi kau rupanya, berandal cilik!"

Bunyi 'tak' ringan, percumbuan antara sebuah buku menu dan kepala seseorang, menjadi titik ternotisnya keberadaan sang pemuda yang barangkali lebih doyan mencari perkara ketimbang ketenangan. Ringisan tak berdosa dilontarkan tanpa tahu malu. Ia dengan sigapnya mengancungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk, seolah meminta damai walau tahu tengah diancam dengan sejuta volt sinar laser yang siap kapan saja untuk diobral.

Terushima Yuuji namanya. Teridentifikasi sebagai pemuda labil nan masokis, yang dengan gagah berani (kalau tidak bisa dibilang ingin cari mati) mencetuskan ajakan 'perang' terhadap salah satu pelayan 'ajaib' yang dimiliki oleh Orion Café. Karena pada dasarnya Semi Eita memang masuk ke dalam sebuah ketidak wajaran. Hanya dengan bermodalkan wajah _ikemen_ berdominasi jutek, ia mampu menarik perhatian para pelanggan yang berdedikasi penuh sebagai masokis sejati. Secara mudah, sampelnya adalah Terushima sendiri.

"Hai, Semi- _san_! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik seperti kemarin-kemarin?" Sapaan penuh canda dilontarkan tanpa beban. Terushima tersenyum lebar, duduk menumpuk kaki sembari melambaikan tangan dengan gaya layaknya aktor _dorama_ terkenal. "Ah, kalau aku _sangat-sangat-sangat_ baik sekali. Apa lagi setelah bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kabarmu, dan aku tidak ingin kau bertanya tentang kabarku." Balas Semi jengah. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja pesanannya dan segera enyah dari sini? Ah, aku juga sangat menganjurkan kau membungkus pesananmu dan memakannya di luar kafe."

"Ah, apa itu ajakan kencan personal dari Semi- _san_? Apa shiftmu setelah ini berakhir dan berminat menemaniku makan malam berdua?"

Terushima menyambar penuh semangat. Tanpa tahu malu. Juga tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan ekspresi iritasi dari lawan bicaranya. Godaan kecil itu diberikan memang untuk kejadian ini. Entah kenapa, menurut pendapat pribadinya, wajah kesal Semi termasuk salah satu hal lucu yang patut dilihat setiap hari. Seumur hidup, bila perlu.

"Jangan membuatku berpikir untuk menendangmu dari sini, Tuan pelanggan yang terhormat."

"Jangan juga membuatku berpikir untuk segera menghubungi bosmu, dan mengatakan bahwa salah satu pelayannya di sini sudah memperlakukan pelanggannya secara tidak terhormat, Tuan pelayan yang baik."

"Itu semua karena kau yang duluan menggodaku!"

Lihat? Membuatnya marah bahkan semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menggodamu hanya dengan menanyakan apa kabar. Semi- _san_ bahkan berniat mengusirku hanya dengan itu? Kau tidak diajarkan menjadi pelayan yang baik oleh bosmu?"

Dan ia dengan mudahnya pula memenangkan adu debat ini tanpa perlu susah payah memutar otak.

Senyum puas Terushima tampil ketika Semi terlihat menghela napas beberapa kali. Keningnya yang berkerut-kerut segera dihilangkan. Berganti dengan ekspresi yang lebih rileks, juga senyum yang diumbar setulus mungkin. "Baiklah, saya minta maaf, Tuan. Sudah siap untuk memesan?"

Jentikan jari terdengar sekaligus bonus tawa pendek. "Haha, itu yang kutunggu. Aku pesan paket nomor telepon Semi- _san_ dengan tambahan email dan sedikit kecupan mesra. Minumnya, mungkin bisa kopi hitam yang dicampur dengan kadar gula semanis wajah Semi- _san_?"

"Tuan pelanggan yang terhormat, itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar menu kafe kami." Semi menebar senyuman palsu. "Jadi, bisa pesan makanan lain yang 'ada' dalam daftar menu?"

"Benarkah? Jadi itu tidak ada, ya?" keluh Terushima kecewa. "Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali memesan itu. Baiklah, kalau tidak ada, bagaimana dengan paket kencan sabtu sore ini denganmu?"

Semi nyaris meledak rasanya, pulpennya bahkan digenggam kuat-kuat. "Yang itu juga tidak ada, Tuan."

"Aaah! Tidak ada juga? Kalau paket pelukan ditambah ciuman pipi olehmu? Atau paket kedipan maut dengan tambahan senyuman manis setiap aku berkunjung kemari? Atau paket rangkulan hangat?"

"Semuanya tidak ada, Tuan. Kami hanya menyediakan makanan dan minuman, bukan _fanservice_ untuk jomblo menyedihkan seperti anda."

Itu terdengar menohok, tetapi Terushima tetap tidak mau menyerah. "Ah, aku bukan jomblo menyedihkan lagi jika kau mau menerima tawaranku untuk berpacaran. Bagaimana?"

"Tuan, anda mau saya laporkan ke atasan atas perlakuan _sekuhara_ ini?"

"Pppffttt!" Ia lalu tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memesan dengan benar. _Caramel Waffle_ dan _Cola_? Sesuai anjuranmu, aku akan minta bungkus dan membawanya pulang. Tapi dengan syarat, harus Semi- _san_ sendiri yang mengantarnya ke sini. Oke?"

Kedipan bingung yang dilancarkan Semi tak ayal membuat Terushima kembali tertawa. Kali ini hanya dalam hati, dan dengan senang hati melambai ringan ketika si pelayan pamit untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah kesenangannya akan berakhir hanya sampai di sini?

* * *

Dari semua jenis pelanggan yang pernah dilayaninya, Semi dengan senang hati menaruh nama Terushima Yuuji di daftar paling pertama buku hitam miliknya.

Semua opsinya tak pernah sampai untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu ditampilkan oleh sang otak. _Apakah Terushima itu masokis? Atau hanya seseorang berandal yang doyan cari perkara?_

Di depan pintu dapur, Semi menunggu pesanan sambil bersandar melepas lelah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, mengurus satu pelanggan seperti Terushima memang membutuhkan tenaga yang tak sedikit. Belum lagi jika pelanggan tersebut sudah menggunakan jurus _ngeyel_. Bisa dipastikan kepala Semi akan mengepulkan asap efek terlalu lama menahan emosi.

Kuroo Tetsurou, yang mana merupakan bos-nya di kafe, pernah berkata; tanpa pelanggan seperti Terushima, menjadi pelayan kafe tidak akan ada seru-serunya. Entah seru dari bagian mana? Dan Semi, sebagai pegawai yang baik, hanya mampu mengangguk atau tersenyum saja alih-alih menendang tulang kering si bos dan menyuruhnya mengurus pelanggan itu secara personal.

"Semi, pesananmu sudah siap!"

Sebuah kepala muncul dengan tangan yang terjulur menenteng satu kantong plastik berisi pesanan yang ditunggu. Bokuto Koutarou tersenyum lebar, berkedip jahil ketika Semi mengambil plastiknya lalu bersiul pendek.

"Aha, ini untuk kekasih masokismu di luar sana, ya?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggilnya begitu?" Semi memberikan satu delikan maut. "Kuroo? Atau Sugawara?"

Bokuto tertawa riang. "Kuroo _My bro_!" jawabnya enteng.

"Bagus. Katakan padaku kapan dia akan mampir ke kafe karena aku sangat tidak sabar ingin menendang tulang keringnya."

"Kalau kau melakukannya, bisa-bisa gajimu dipotong setengah bulan."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu karena aku _sangat-sangat-sangat_ ingin membuat mulut _liar_ nya itu bungkam!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Semi kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Bokuto yang tergelak di belakang dan menghampiri si biang onar yang tiap hari selalu datang untuk meledakan isi kepalanya.

"Silahkan, Tuan. Ini nota dan total pesanannya." Ia berucap dengan normal. Senormal yang dia bisa. Semi tersenyum ketika Terushima beranjak berdiri, mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang. Kali ini tanpa melakukan hal ajaib lainnya. _Oh, tumben_.

─ _atau belum?_

"Semi-s _an_ ,"

Dan dugaan Semi ternyata benar.

Tangannya segera ditahan. Semi yang berniat beranjak pergi terpaksa menjeda pergerakannya untuk menoleh dan melemparkan satu tatapan bingung berikut alis yang terangkat naik. "Apa?" tukasnya.

"Sungguhan tidak bisa kencan sabtu malam besok?" keluh si pirang. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Tentu tidak karena kita sama sekali bukan pasangan, bodoh!" semprot Semi jengkel. "Lagipula maumu apa, sih? Setiap hari ke sini hanya untuk membuatku kesal. Perlu kutendang tulang keringmu?"

"Semi- _san_ itu sama sekali tidak bisa peka, ya?" desahnya pasrah. "Masa aku perlu melakukan hal ekstrim kepadamu, sih?"

"Hal ekstrem apa, bodoh? Betulan ingin merasakan tendanganku?"

Si pelanggan tertawa geli. Seringaian diumbar tepat di depan muka, setelah dengan seenaknya menarik Semi agar lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Semi- _san_ , kalau kucium, boleh?"

"… haa?"

Progres loading belum sempat selesai, kecupan pada keningnya serasa menghentikan secara paksa sistem kerja otak. Semi melongo, dengan wajah yang memerah luar biasa, juga kesadaran yang berada di atas awang-awang, ketika si berandal tertawa lagi sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Semi tidak sempat mengejarnya. Apa lagi sungguhan menendang Terushima. Karena kondisi jantungnya jauh lebih tidak bisa diabaikan. Berdentum keras dan cepat; nyaris membuat Semi menyangka kalau dia akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Terushima sialan!"

Dalam hati dirinya memaki; seberapa tidak sinkronnya otak dan tubuhnya kali ini.

Rasanya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Selambat-lambatnya dia, untuk kali ini mana mungkin dia tidak bisa peka sama sekali.

 _Dasar si pirang idiot_!

* * *

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** Puji Dewa akhirnya event buat Birthday Terushima selesai. Dengan prompt: **Troublemaker** , dan janji saya bikin TeruSemi ke ampasan kapten Haikyuu kemarin hari ini dinyatakan: SELESAI.

Oke, berniat memberikan feed back?

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Chocoffee**

* * *

 **.**

 **[May 6, 2017]**


End file.
